Milkmu, Milkku, dan Milik Kita
by seps.heather212
Summary: Versi Indonesia dari Fanfic "Yours, Mine, and Ours" karya "The Miss A". Hiccup dan Astrid memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda. Mereka seperti tidak diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Tapi takdir berkata lain saat mereka masuk kuliah dan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Cerita ini mengandung persahabatan, cinta, dan kehidupan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Assalamu'alaikum, semuanya! The name is SEPS! Ini adalah versi Indonesia dari Fanfic karya "The Miss A" yang berjudul "Yours, Mine, and Ours". Check out her original fanfic NOW! Ceritannya hampir sama dengan cerita kehidupanku. Yaitu pertama kali masuk kuliah, ketemu temen baru, cewek baru, pokoknya kehidupan baru, deh! A/N'nya kepanjangan, ya? Ya udah, here goes the story, guys!**

* * *

><p>"Milikmu, Milkku, dan Milik Kita."<p>

Chapter 1

Sudut pandang Hiccup

"Hai, Namaku Hiicup Horrendous Haddock. Umurku 19 tahun. Nama yg aneh, aku tahu. Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa orang tuaku memilih nama itu.  
>Hmm, mungkin itu hanya terasa unik bagi mereka. Yah...lagipula, hidupku selalu terasa...apa yah? Ah itu dia, SEMPURNA, kalau menurut kalian.<br>Aku hidup di rumah gedung di daerah gunung Kalifornia Selataan. Ayahku, Stoick Haddock, sebenarya adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses. Perusahaannya menjamur sampai ke tepi laut Asia yang indah. Yep ...  
>Dan ibuku? Valka Haddock, juga memiliki peusahaan yang besar. Dia juga mejalankan sebuah acara Talk Show yang cukup terkenal di sini, mungkin kau bisa bilang keluargaku dihormati oleh seluruh negara dan aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ku mau.<p>

Aku punya kamar yang besar, di penuhi dengan semua jenis alat elektronik. Sebuah kolam renang di kamar mandiku. Motorku sendiri, dan banyak lagi...  
>Kau bisa bilang aku ini beruntung. Tapi sebenarnya ... menurutku ini bukan keberuntungan. Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.<p>

Sepanjang hidupku, aku sedirian. Orang tuaku, seperti yang kalian lihat, sangat, sangat, SANGAT sibuk. Jadi aku sering menghabiskan waktuku sendirian di rumah besar ini, dengan kucingku bernama Toothless. Dan juga kepala pelayan kami, Gobber.  
>Jadi, setiap hari, rutinitas yang sama, bangun, makan, pergi sekolah, pulang, makan, dan tidur.<p>

UGH! Sudah cukup semua ini! Dan untungnya, aku akan pergi kuliah sebentar lagi.  
>AKHIRNYYA! Kesempatan untuk bertemu orang baru! Memulai hidup baru! Kesempatan untuk melihat siapa aku sebenarnya. Kenapa aku mengatakan ini?<p>

Ya...karena aku seperti bukan tipe orang yang senang bergaul. Orang aneh, seperti yang dikatakan semuanya. Aku sudah di'bully' sepanjang hidupku. Dari pertama aku masuk SMP, sampai aku lulus SMA. Aku tidak memberi tahu yang lain tentang kehidupanku yang sebenarnya, karena aku tahu mereka tidak akan peduli. Jadi kuputuskan untuk merahasiakannya.

Sekarang aku akan tidur. Aku akan membutuhkan semua energi yang bisa kudapat, karena besok adalah hari dimana aku meninggalkan rumah ini dan mendaftar ke kuliahan.

Yap, selamat malam!

Sudut pandang ketiga

Hiccup menutup buku hitamnya dan meletakannya di ranselnya sebeluum ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi, lalu tidur. Dia naik ke kasurnya lalu melilitkan selimutnya di tubuhnya. Dia berpikir tentang sesuatu lalu tertidur pulas. Dia merasa gugup dan senang bersamaan karena besok. Tapi dia benar2 membuthkan istirahat untuk sekarang.

Sementara itu Toothless, kucing hitam Amerika berbulu pendek dengan mata yang bukat dan hijau jamrud, berdiri di kaki kasur majikannya, mendengkur dan menjilati tubuhnya. Dia lalu meloncat ke kasur dan berbaring di antara kaki Hiccup, setelah itu dia pun langsung tertidur juga.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Nah! Selesai dah, chapter 1. Mudah-mudahan puas. Kalau ada yang mau kritik, SILAHKAN! Aku tunggu review'nya! Kalau gak ada, gak apa-apa. Itung-itung semua ini sekaligus pengalamankuku lewat fanficnya "The Miss A"...See you in Saturday, or Sunday...Nah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Asaalamu'alaikum, guys! Sorry kelamaan, kuliahan udah mulai sibuk. Anyway, here goes Chapter 2. Terima kasihku yang besar pada pencipat fanfic luar biasa ini : "The Miss A". Kita langsung saja ke TEEEEKAAAAPEEEE...!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hari berikutnya (Sudut pandang ketiga)

Mata Hiccup terbuka lebar. Jantungnya berdebar2 seperti sudah tidak berdetak selama bertahun2. "AKHIRNYA", teriaknya dalam hati. Dia sedang berdiri di depan asramanya. "SURGAnya LELAKI" seperti yang mereka bilang.

Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang tuanya sebelum berjalan ke dalam bersama Toothless di samping kakinya. Dia melihat sekeliling aula ruangan sambil berjalan. Anak lelaki di mana2. Ada yang mengobrol dengan teman2nya. Tapi juga ada yang tetap diam mengurusi urusan mereka. Hiccup berjalan ke tangga menuju aula berikutnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu yang mengatakan "MENJAUHLAH" tertulis di seluruh pintu. Dia mengangkat bahunya ke Toothless, "Yap, namanya juga kampus...". Dia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam pelan2.

Di sana ada 4 kasur berjajar menghapad jendela. Hiccup memilih kasur yang di dekat dinding. Dia merapikan semua barang2nya dan akhirnya berbaring di kasurnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang, "Aku penasaran siapa ketiga teman sekamarku yang lainnya", hatinyanya berbisik. Tapi dia mengabaikannyanya dan pelan2 dia menutup matanya bersama Toothless yang tertidur disamping kakinya.

Sudut pandang Astrid

Aku Astrid Hofferson. Seorang gadis desa biasa dari Nashville Utara. Aku hidup di sebuah peternakan bersama orang tuaku dan kedua adikku. Jadi mungkin kalian bisa menganggapku agak tomboi. Tapi aku tdk peduli. Lagipula aku baru mendaftar kuliah hari ini. Sedikit senang karena sebenarnya aku yang pertama kali di keluargaku yang sudah sejauh ini dalam pendidikan. Dan aku sangat bangga akan hal itu

Aku punya banyak teman di Nashville. Kami kadang menunggangi kuda bersama setiap hari Sabtu dan kadang2 ayah mengajak kami ke kota di hari Minggu. Ah, kota. Betapa berharapnya aku bisa idup di sana. Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentsng hidup di kota, dan kupikir itu sangat mengagumkan!

Oh, dan aku sebenarnya bukan tipe perempuan yang biasa. Aku benci kosmetik. YUCK! Dan apanya yang bagus tentang berjalan dengan hak tinggi dan rok yang ketat? Aku pikir mereka hanya mengakibatkan sakit di bokong. Aku lebih suka t-shirt biasa daripada yang lain. Terima kasih!

Dan di sana ada keluarga yang seperti, keluarga terpopuler di Amerika. Keluarga Haddock. Dan dari kelihatanya, kupikir anaknya, Hicca, atau apalah, pasti orang yang menyebalkan!. Maksudku, dia jarang bergaul dengan orang2. Seperti bung, aku tahu orang tuamu seornag superstar, tapi setidaknya bicaralah dengan orang2! Yah ... namanya juga kehidupan milioner. Kenapa dia bicara pada kami? Kami hanya keluarga miskin dari negri tua, Nashvilee.

Sudut pandang ketiga

Astrid tersenyum saat dia berjalan di tangga yang menuju kamarnya. Asramanya di panggil "Le Ladies Mansion". Terletak tepat di sebelah asrama 'SURGAnya LELAKI'. "Kenapa namanya aneh dan lcu, ya?" pikir Astrid. Tapi dia langsung mengabaikannya. Dan langsung fokus ke kemana kakinya membawanya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Dia akhirnya berdiri di depan pintu ungu dan pelan2 berjalan masuk, memeriksa setiap inci ruangan itu. Di sana ada 4 kasur tersusun menghadap dinding. Astrid mengambil kasur yang terdapat pemandangan dari jendela. Dia menyusun semua barang2nya di meja belajarnya dan menggantung pakaiannya di gantungan baju yang akan mereka bagi dengan gadis laninya.

Saat dia selesai, dia menatap sekejap pada semua yang ada di ruangannya sebelum pergi keluar bersama kucing Munchkin putihnya bernama Stormfly.

~Beberapa jam kemudian~ (Sudut pandang ke tiga)

Hiccup tiba2 terbangun karena suara 2 orang lelaki tertawa keras di sampingnya. Dia pelan2 duduk, menggosok matanya dan menguap. "A...Apa..." dia menatap pada 2 anak lelaki yang duduk di kasur di samping kasurnya.

"Hei! Dia terbangun! Cepat, cepat!". Kata anak lelaki yang satu. 'Sheesh! Dia terlihat lebiih lucu dari dekat! Tawa yang satunya. Hiccup hanya menatap dengan tatapan bingung, saat tiba2 seorang anak nerd yang tinggi, kurus berjalan masuk dan mendiamkan mereka. " Kalian ini! Tidak baik mengejek dia seperti itu!" Kata anak itu.

"Oh, diamlah, Fishlegs!" sela anak yang pertama. " Yeah, apa kata Snotlout!" Kata akan yang kedua.

"Kau juga, Tuffnut Thorston!" kata Snotlout.

"Fishlegs..? Snotlout? Tuffnut?! Woah.. mereka punya nama2 yang aneh.." bisik Hiccup pada dirinya, tapi dia memanfaatkan kesunyian ini untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Um...hey. Aku Hiccup Horrendous Haddonck. Panggil saja Hiccup." Dia tersenyum hangat pada ketiga teman sekamarnya.

"Hiccup? Maksudmu...SI Hiccup Haddock?" Kata Fishlegs dengan mata lebar. Tuff dan Snotlout pun kaget.

"Uh….yeah…kenapa?" tanya Hiccup dengan gugup

"WOAH! WOW! KITA BERBAGI KAMAR DENGAN ANAK MILIONER!" Teriak Snotlout kegirangan. Tuffnut sudah meloncat2 kegirangan sementara Fishlegs menepuk tangannya. Hiccup menutup dahinya dan menghela nafas, "Oh tidak..".

*Sudut Pandang Ketiga*.

Astrid berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan matanya melotot karena terkejut. Dia terdiam. Selruh kamarnya kacau. Pakaian berserakan di lantai, tas terbuka di kasur di sebelahnya, dan dua gadis lain sedang berbalahan. " A..Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" adalah kata yang dapat Astrid ucapkan. Salah satu dari mereka hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba2 seorang gadis lain masuk dan berteriak, "DEMI CINTA TUHAN! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!"

Astrid yang agak terkejut hanya menatap ketiga gadis asing anneh dengan terkejut. Gadis ketiga itu melihat wajah Astrid yang agak takut dan langsung tersenyum hangat, "Oh, Hai! Kau pasti gadis baru di asrama ini. Astrid kan? Aku Camicazi, tapinpanggsil saja aku Cami." Astrid hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali.

"Aku minta ma'af untuk semua..umm..kegilaan ini," Ucap Cami sambil membenarkan kacamatanya,"I'm sorry for all this..um.. madness," Cami repositioned her glasses,

"Lagipula, mereka berdua ini, Ruffnut dan Heather, akan berbagi kamar dengan mu dan, yah...aku," ucapnya sambil terkikih lembut," Astrid pun terkikih, berjalan masuk di samping Cami, "Terima kasih..".

Ruff dan Heather menatap satu sama lain sebelum menyambut gadis baru itu. " Hai...Aku Heather,"

"Dan aku Ruffnut!, ujar gadis lainnya. Astrid menatap mereka berdua sebelum tersenyum balik, ;Hai! Kau bisa panggil aku Astrid. Senang bertemu kalian..!, ucap gadis malu itu lalu duduk di kasurnya dengan Stormfly loncat ke pangkuannya dan tertidur.

Camicazi hanya tersenyum melihat teman sekamarnya yang baru. Di dalam hati terkecilnya, dia merasa mereka berempat akan menjadi sahabat terbaik selamanya. Dia menutup pintu dan duduk di samping Astrid sementara Ruuff dan Heather duduk di kasur mereka berhadapan dengan kasur Astrid dan Cami. Mereka mulau mengobrol tanpa henti, menanyakan tentang latar belakang dan ketertarikan satu sama lain. Astrid merasa senang bahwa hari pertamanya di kuliahannya terasa baik.

*Sudut pandang Hiccup*.

Ternyata, anak2 laki2 yang akan berbagi kamar denganku memiliki nama2 yang aneh juga. Ha! Namanya juga awal kuliah. Lagipula, kami mengobrol sepaanjang malam tentang latar belakang, keluarga, dan yah...semuanya.

Snotlout, tinggi, agak berotot, berambut hitm dan bermata biru. Dia agak populer di antara gadis2 karena ketampanannya. Dia agak baik, tapi kadaang dia bisa menyebalkan.

Tuffnut, agak lebih pendek dari Snotlout, kurus, pirang dan mata biru. Sekarang anak ini seperti murid 'paling di cari' di seluruh kampus. Dia sangat nakal dan penuh trik. Dia bilang dia punya adik kembar bernama Ruffnnut yang tinggal di asrama perempuan di sebelah asrama kami. Tapi semua kejahilan dan tirknya, dia bisa jadi teman yang sangat baik.

Fishlegs, tinggi, agak genndut, pirang dan mata biru. Dia seperti 'Google' bergerak di kampus ini. Dia terlihat seperti seorang 'dork' sepertiku, tapi lebih pemalu. Dan dia tidak punya harapan saat berurusan dengan perempuan. Sepertiku. Sepertinya aku telah menemukan sahabatku. Dan yang terbaiknya, kai berada di jurusan yang sama. Kami berempat menagmbil jurusan Teknisi Mesin. Yang mana seperti, HEBAT! Lagipula, ini sudah pukul 3 pagi. Sekarang, kupikir aku perlu tidur. Kepala Kampus kami bilang besok kami punya kelas penuh besok. Aku tidak sabar!

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Alhamdulillah, beres juga. Maaf kalo yang satu ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. MY BAD, SORRY! Terima kasih bua yang mampir baca ini fanfic, lebih terima kasih lagi buat yang baca, terus review, apalagi PM, and contact. Sampai jumpa minggu depan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Assalamu'alaikum, guys! Ketemu lagi, nih! Terjemahan Chapter 3 dari fanfic favoritku karya "The Miss A"ku tersayang. A/N'nya gk usah panjang-panjang, lah!Oh ya! Seharusnya ini dituliskan dari awal, tapi ya sudah, lah.  
>Disclaimer : Aku tidak memiliki apapun dalam cerita ini, baik universe'nya maupun ceritanya.<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

*Hari berikutnya (Sudut panang Hiccup)*

Aku terbangun, merasa sangat senang! Hari ini adalah hari keduaku di kampus, dan aku berencana untuk menghabiskannya dengan teman2ku di akhir hari. Kuharap aku bisa punya banayak lebih teman di akhi hari. Lalu, aku melihat jamku, OH SIAL! Ini sudah jam 8 pagi. Kaku benar2 terlambat! Aku cepat2 bangun dati kasur, mandi, berpakaian, dan lari ke bawah, bergabung dengan yang lain. Aku mengantri. Di depanku ada Fishleg, dan di depanku ada Snotlout. "Selamat pagi, putri tidur!", Tuff mengejek. Yang lain hanya tertawa. Lalu, kepala Kampus, Alvin memerintahkan kami untuk berlari ke titik pertemuan.

Saat kami mencapai ke sana, semua murid sudah menunggu kami. Setelah itu, semua orang berkelompom dengan jurusan mereka sebelum pergi ke kelas merka. Disana ada sekitar 70 siswa di kelompokku. Aku melihat2 sedikit ke semua orang. Di sana ada siswa dari asrama kami, dari asrama perempuan, dan beberapa dari mereka adalah siswa internasional. Aku merasa semesteer ini akan mengagumkan. Tapi ... mungkin juga tidak

*Sudut pandang Astrid*.

Jadi, hari ini adalah hari keduku di kampus...menyenangkan ...TIDAK! Aku dikelompokkan ddengan orang2 aneh dari kampus lain, dan yang membuatku terkejut, ada si anak kaya yang ego itu, Hiccup Haddock. Ada di jurusan yang sama denganku! Maksudku, betapa menyebalkannya itu! Sepertinya semester ini akan penuh dengam drama dan keanehan...Hebat! Tepat seperti hal yang aku inginkan.

Bagaimanapun juga, setelah pengelommpokkan dan sesi orientasi, kami dikirim ke aula kuliah untuk bertemu dengan profesor dan dosen2. Profesor yang akan menuntun kami di kelas teknik mesin komputer adalah Profesor Maddison, atau juga dikenal dengan Maddy si Gila.

*Sudut pandang ketiga*.

Setelah semua siswa di aula kuliah, mereka dipersilahkan untuk memilih kursi dimana mereka akan tinggal untuk semester ini. Astrid memilih kursi yang nyaman yang ada di ujung baris ketiga di sebelah jendela, dan duduk di sana. Setelh 20 menit, semua orang ada di tempat mereka kecuali satu orang,. Yaitu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiccup . dia tidak bisa menemukan tempat duduk karena semua anak perempuan Dan lelaki terus meminta untuk duduk di sebelah mereka. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mau? Dia kan pria terong dengan dia? Ya...mungkin seorang gadis desa bernama Astrid. Dia tidak ingin dekat dengannya bahkan kalau dunia bergantung padanyya! Atau setidaknya, itu yang dia pikirkan...

"Hmmm...Kenapa kau tidak duduk, anak musda? Apa ada masalah?", tanya Profesor Maddy dengan tenang tapi tegas.

Hiccup hanya mengagguuk dan berbsik, "Um, yah...Sepertinya akun tidak menemukan tempat duduk.."

Professor Maddison menatap semua orang di kelasnya saat tiba2 matanya melihat kursi kosng di baris ketiga dan memberitahu Hiccup untuk duduk di sana.

Hiccup mengangguk dan berjalan ke sana, dan duduk di sana. Dia melihat ke sebalah kanannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru besar dengan menatapnya. Dia tersenyum malu, tapi gadis itu menghadap kembali ke depan dan fokus pada apa yang dikatakan Professor.

"Hmm.. itu..tak sopan..." bisik Hiccup dalam hatinya. Tapi dia lalu menghadp ke depan tepat sebelum Professor Maddy melempar buku ke wajahnya. Untungnya dia tidak melakukannya. Jadi, dia melanjutkan berbicara tetang yang diajarkannya di kelasnya. Seberapa tangguhnya semester ini, apa saja peraturannya, dan semuanya.

*Sududt pandang Astrid*.

AKHIRNYA! Setelah seharian penuh dengan kelas dan frustasi, aku kembali di kamarku, dengan Stormfly mendengkur dan berbaring di kasurku. "Ah...ini bagus..." Bisik diriku.

Tiba2 pintu terbuka, dan teman sekamarku masuk sambil mengobrol dengan senangnya. "OH, Hei, Astrid!" Ujar Camicazi saat dia meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan loncat ke kasurnya, yang bersebelahan dengan kasurku. Heather dan Ruff melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali kasur mereka berhadapan dengan punya Cami dan aku.

"Jadi...bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Tanya Heather dengan senang.

"Sangat...membosankan, kupikir...entahah..." Jawab aku mengantuk. Hei, berlari sekitar Universitas mencari aula kelas bukanlah hal yang mudah, oke? Itu sangat melelahkan.

"Hmm...kau yakin..?" Tanya Ruffnut tiba2.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan bingung sambil duduk tegak

"Oh ayolah..Kau pikir kami tidak tahu?" Ujar Cami.

"Tidak tahu tentang apa?" Tanyaku

"Anak kaya pendebar jantung itu, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock ada di jurusan yang sama denganmu...bung! Kau sangat beruntung!" Ucap Heather, tertawa dan tersipu. Sebenarnya, aku melihat Cami da Ruff juga tersipu. OH YA TUHAN!

"APA? Hiccup? Pendebar Jantung? Teman2! Kalian tidak mungking serius?!" Teriakku

"Apa?...dia itu seksi!" Ujar Cami.

"Yeah! Dan jangan lupa dia itu lucu!" Tawa Heather dengan genit.

"Dan di kelilingi dengan hijau! Maksudku uangnya..." Ujar Ruff dengan matanya berkaca2

"Apa—Aku..." Aku teridam! Dan sekarang mereka tidak boleh tahu anak laki2...yang duduk di sebelaahku tadi...adalah, Hiccup.

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Aku merasa meledak di dalam tubuhku.

*sudut Pandang Ketiga*.

Hiccup berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung berbaring di kasurnya. Fishlegs sudah berbaring di kasurnya dengan Toothess tertidur di sisinya. Tuff sedang mandi, sementara Snotlout sedang bermain video game di I-Phone'nya. "Ugh..." Ucap Hiccup menggosok kepalanya.

"Jadi...bagaimana rasanya duduk dengan gadis desa?" Tanya Snotlout, masih memainkan permainannya, yaitu Flappy Birds.

"Ya...dia cukup pendiam...tapi, yah." Jawab Hiccup

"Semoga beruntung dengan itu." Ucap Fishlegs sebelum membuka noel Percy Jackso'nya dan mulai membaca.

"Apa yang kulewatkan?" Tiba2 Tuff masuk.

"Tidak ada..." Kata Hiccup menguap.

Tuff menggelengkan bahunya dan berbaring di kasurnya. Tiba2 Snotlout berteriak keras membuat yang lainnya terkejut

"APA? ADA APA, SIH?! Tanya Hiccup terkejut sambil berteriak.

"Permainan ini membuatku gila! Burung bodoh itu terus menabrak tihang2 hiaju itu! ARGH!" Snotlout berteriak.

Teman2nya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa saat Snotlout melempar I-Phone'nya ke ranselnya. Untungnya itu tidak rusak, atau nanti akan ada bayi berteriak menangis malam ini.

Hiccup mandi sebentar lalu merangkak ke kasurnya. Fishlegs mematikan lampu dan mereka langsung tertidur. Ya, kecuali Hiccup. Dia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang gadis yang sebangku dengannya tadi pagi. Bagaimana mata birunya bersinar, rambut pirangnya yang turun ke kabunya, pandangannya yang mendebarkan hati..."Wow..." Ucap Hiccup. Dia menggelengkan kepanya dan pelan2 menutup matanya, tapi dengan harapan agar dia bisa melihatnya lagi besok.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Alhamdulillah, beres! Capek juga ya nerjemahin fanfic itu. Apalagi ngebikinnya, ya? Wah...Yang ngebikin semua fanfic – fanfic ini pada keren semuanya, lah! *two thumbs for you all* Makasih banget buat yang udah mampir, terus baca, apalagi review(hopefullyy).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hey, guys! Alhamdulillah masih ketemu. Ini dia kelanjutan dari terjemahan fanfic karya "The Miss A". Masih penasaran siapa dia? Check out her profile now! Kalo profile aku, gak usah lah! Sekalian aja di PM kalo mau tahu lebih lanjut tenang diriku. Ya udah, here goes her story!  
>Disclaimer : HTTYD Universe &amp; cerita ini bukan milik saya!<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

PAGI BERIKUTNYA

Itu adalah pagi yang indah di Universitas California. Matahari bersinar menerangi dataran kebun botani universitas yang indah. Burung berkicau dari pohon ke pohon. Semua murid sedang tertidur, mendengkur atau mengobrol di kantin. Hanya damai, tenang dan nyaman. Semua terasa tepat di dunia...atau semua orang berpikir begitu.

."CEPATLAH, DASAR KEPALA LEMBEK! JANGAN KATAKAN TENAGA KALIAN SEPERTI KEPALA UBUR2!" Teriak suara yang tiba2 menggema ke seluruh kampus, membuat semua murid, bahkan dosen, terkejut.

"AYO CUMI2 KECIL! TUNJUKKAN PADAKU APA YANG KALIAN PUNYA! KAU BISA MELAKUKAN LEBIH DARI INI! LEMPAR SEMUA TANGISAN CENGENG KALIAN, DAN MULAI BERTINGKAH SEERTI SEORANG PRIA! AYO, BERUSAHALAH!" Teriak Alvin sekencangnya, diikuti dengan keluahn anak lelaki di Asrama Surga Lelaki. Mereeka melakukan 50 kali push up dan sit up di pagi hari. Dan masih belum jam 8, lagi.

"1…..2….. 3…" Anak laki2 merintih saat mereka mendorong tubuh mereka hanya dengan kekuatan tangan mereka. Snotlout, yang juga populer karena ketangguhan dan kekuatannya, sepertinya paling aktif dan karismatik di antara mereka semua. Sementara Tuff, Fishlegs, Hiccup dan yang lainnya hanya memaksa tangan mereka menahan berat tubuh mereka selama mungkin, dan berkeringat sekali. Maksusku, bung, melakukan 50 push up jam 7 pagi itu bukan main2.

Sementara itu, di lihat dari kejauhan, ada gadis2 dari Asrama Le Ladies Mansion. Tertawa genit dan tersipu melihat 50 orang Romeo, sebagaimana mereka memanggilnya, melakukan push ups dan menunjukkan otot2 mereka. Semua kecuali, yah...katu itu..

Astrid Hofferson hanya berdiri di pitu, melihat gadi2 lain memenuhi koridor untuk meihat lebih jelas pada para Romeo. (Tapi semua orang tahu bahwa kebanyakan gadis di sana hanya unntuk melihat si pendebar jantung merea, Hiccup Haddock).

Dia lalu berbalik, berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lalu ke meja belajarnya dan duduk di sana. Saat itu tidak ada kelas, karena hari ini adalah hari 'LEBIH MENGENALI SAHABAT KAMPUSMU LEBIH BAIK', dia mungkin melakukan sedikit belajar atau mungkin membaca novel Nora Roberts'nya. Astrid mengambil buku biru bersampul keras dan mulai menulis beberapa hal yang dia pelajari kemarin. Buku itu lebih seperti jurnal, daripada diari.. dia menulis tentang teman2 sekamarnya, dosen, dan juga sedikit hal tentang anak lelaki yang akan duduk di sampingnya untuk sisa semester ini, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

"Dia lumayan lucu...spertinya..." dia berpikir saat dia mendengar pekikan nakal dan tawa genit di luar kamarnya. Tapi dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menulis.

Setelah 30 menit, semua perempuan masuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan pipi merah merona. Saat Heather, Ruff, dan Cami masuk ke kamarnya, mereka disambut dengan sindiran pedas.

""Hey Girls! Apa kalian sel-OH! Akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk, ya? Kupikir kalian akan di luar sana seharian." Ejek Astrid saat dia melihat ke luar jendela di sebelah kasurnya, memberi dia pemandangan e salah satu kamar anak laki2. Dan dia terkejut, akrena pada saat itu juga, wajah yang tidak asing masuk ke kamar itu. Matanya tiba melotot. "Oh tidak".

Itu hanya kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ketiga gadis lainnya hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan menyilangkan tangan

"Kenapa begitu trekejut, sayang?" Tanya Cami menggoda.

"Itu...itu..." Kata Astrid

"Ya, aku terkejut kalau kau tidak tahu. Temui tetangga baru kita. Horrendous Haddock dan anak buahnya, Snotlout, Tuffnut, dan Fishlegs." Jelas Ruff.

"Ini tidak bagus." Saat Astrid akan keluar kamarnya, Hiccup melihat Astrid dari jendelanya, dan tersenyum saat dia mengusap dahinya dengan handuk.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!" Teriak si gadis pirang saat dia berlari keluar kamarnya, dengan tawa ketiga teman2 sekamarnya menggema ke koridor.

"Okay. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Snotlout saat dia memasuki kamarnya dan tak sengaja melihat kontak mata aneh antara Hiccup dan Astrid dari jendela ke jendela. Hiccup berbalik dengan tatapan bingung, "Aku tidak tahu." Tapi anak2 lelaki itu menghiraukannya, berpikir semuanya baik2 saja.

Para murid diberi waktu istirahat di sore hari, supaya mereka bisa beristirahat atau melakukan yang mereka mau sebelum malam nanti.

Pada malam itu, semua murid berkumpul di lapang kampus. Lapangnya cukup besar, sekitar 2 kali ukuran lapangan sepak bola. Dan seperti biasa, anak2 lelaki dari 'The Boys Heaven' berbaris di samping gadis 2 dari 'Le Ladies Mansion'. Jadi, di sana ada berbagai siulan dan tawa2 genit dari kedua asrama itu. Semuanya memakai seragam olahraganya. Untuk laki2, sebuah t-shirt dan sepasang celana pendek sampai lutut sementara untuk perempuan, masih t-shirt, tapi celana pendek di atas lutut.

'TENANG! TENANG, SEMUANYA! Bu Kepala Sekolah punya beberapa kata untuk disampaikan. JADI PERHATIKAN ATAU KALIAN AKAN DITAMPAR DI KELAPA! Teriak Pak Alvin yang langsung mendiamkan 200 mulut di lapangan. Lalu, Bu Kepala pun melangkah ke depan dengan senyuman hangatnya. Dia memakai blus biru tua dan rok mini hitam dengan sepasang kacamata.

"Selamat datang, mahasiswa baru. Aku melihat beberapa dari kalian ada yang bukan dari sini, kan? Ini merupakan kesenangan besar untuk bertemu dengan kalian semua. Aku, Kepala Sekolah Kampus kalian. Jika kalian punya masalah dalam pembelajaran kalian, kalian bisa mendatangiku untuk nasihat dan dukungan." Dia tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan,

"Ya, aku lihat kalian gembira untuk semester ini. Bertemu orang2 baru, menemukan hal2 baru, dan menemukan potensi sebenarnya di dalam diri kalian. Baiklah, kurasa itu sudah cukup, Kuharap aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi, murid2ku tersayang. Ingat! Main keras, Belajar Keras. Terima kasih! Kedipnya sebelum mundur ke belakang diikuti tepukan tangan dari murid2nya.

"Terima kasih untuk pidato sambutannya. Sekarang, mari kita mulai hal pertama dilakukan di malam hari, Kelas lama DODGE BALL!" Senyum Tn Amstrong dengan sorakan murid2nya.

"uh oh…dodgeball? Ini tidak bagus.." Fishlegs, yang staminanya agak kurang dalam olahraga, cepat2 mengeelengkan kepalanya.\

"Oh ayolah! Tenanglah, sobat! Ini akan menyenankan.." Snotlout mencoba menghiburnya.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi...dodgeball itu kadanag menyenangkan." Hiccup tersenyum.

"Aku benar2 setuju. DODGEBALL ITU MENYENANGKAN!" kata Tuff, diikuti dengan sorak anak2 laki2 lain.

Sementara itu, anak2 perempuan memiliki pendapat yang berbeda...

"Dodgeball? Apa itu?" Tanya Astrid

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu dodgeball?" Cami tanya kembali.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dodgeball itu, sayang, adalah permainan yang dimana kita menghancurkan martabat seseorang.." ejek Ruffnut.

"Oh, ayolah, Ruff! Berhenti membingungkan pikiran dia dengan lelucon garingmu! Dodgeball itu adalah permainan dimana seseorang, atau dalam hal ini, beberapa orang akan melempar bola pada kita, dan kita harus menghindarinya. Jika kau terkena, kau keluar!" Jelas Heather ddengan tenang.

"Oh...dodgeball kedengarannya menarik." Angguk Astrid.

"Oh, itu juga kadang sangat meyakitkan. Ya udah, ayo! Kita di team yang menghindar. Bersama dengna anak2 lelaki dari 'The Boys Heaven'. Ayo!" Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Cami memegang tangan teman2nya dan membawa mereka ke lapangan, bersama annak2 lelaki.

Team pelempar terdii dari murid dari 2 kampus internasional yang lain, dan mereka mengambil tempat mereka masinng2.

"BAIKLAH, KEPALA UDANG! PERMAINAN DIMULAI DALAM 3...2...1! PRIIIIIIIIIT!" Tiup peluit dengan kencang, dan permainan pun langsung dimulai.

Bola ada di mana-mana. Bola merah terbang ke udara, bola merah mendarat di lapang, bola merah mengenai wajah seseorang, pokoknya bola merah. Di mana-mana.

"Oh...sial..." kata Astrid dan Hiccup, di waktu yg sama, tapi temat yang berbeda.

"SERANGAN! BERSIAPLAH!" Teriak Snotlout kepada murid2 di team menghindar. Hiccup lari ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, lalu ke kiri lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan! Semua yang di sekitarnya panik bdan berlarian kocar-kacir seperti bayi hamster.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...apa yang harus kulakunan..." Bisik astrid pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berbalik di saat yang tepat menghindari bola yang mengarah padanya. Tiba2 dia berbalik, hanya menemukan wajah yang _familiar_, menatapnya balik, tidak sadar ada bola yang mengarah pada Astrid...

Hiccup kaget, dan cepat2 berlari ke arahnya. "AWAS!" Dia berteriak, tapi itu tidak menarik perhatiannya. Astrid mulai berlari, tidak tahu Hiccup di depannya saat tiba2...BAM! Suara semangka besar jatuh ke tanah mendiamkan semua orang di lapangan. Semuanya terdiam!

"Ow.." Astrid mengerang saat dia berdiri, mengusap kepalanya. Dia membelalak pada orang yang di depannya, yang seddang sibuk mengusap punggungnya. Saat dia mulai sadar dan berdiri lagi. Hiccup langsung meminta maaf,

"Oh ya ampun! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"\

"Tidak..tidak..., tidak apa2." Astrid berdiri sebelum melanjutkan, " Lagipula, aku hanya gadis biasa dari pertanian biasa. Kenapa kau bahkan memperhatikanku? Kau kan bintang BESAR di negara ini. Dihormati oleh yang lain...Disayangi guru2..Kenapa kau bisa memperhatikanku juga?" kata astrid secara sarkatis.

"Permisi, tapi au sudah bilang aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu! Kau yang tidak melihatku berteriak dari sana. Dan sekarang kau bilang padaku untuk mundur?! Ya, kalau itu masalah buatmu, aku mau bilang, AKU MINTA MAAF DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENABRAK LAGI PADAMU, NYONYA HOFFERSON." Hiccup langsung berteriak.

Astrid merasa kalah. Ini baru pertama kalinya seorang lelaki membuatnya diam. Dia membuka mulutnya, mecoba melawan, tapi kata2nya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Disana ada beberapa "ooooooohhhhhh" datang dari orang banyak yang menonton argumen itu. Dia menyempitkan matanya, dan Hiccup pun membalas dengan hal yang sama.

"EHEM, EHEM." Langsung menyela.

"Sudahlah, tidap perlu marah. Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil. Dan kecelakaan selalu terjadi, disengaja atau tidak. Jadi, mengapa kita tidak menjaba tagan dan mengakhiri perang kecil ini. Hmmm?" dia tersenyum tenang, berharap edua murid ini bisa bekerja sama dan saling mema'afkan.

"TIDAK! TAKKAN PERNAH! Teriak Astrid dan Hiccup.

"Ini tidak bagus..." Bisik Teman2 Astrid dan Hiccup. "Sangat tidk bagus..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Kalau kata "The Miss A", 'aku tahu, mereka masih belum bersahabat'. Tapi tenang, aku yakin di ujungnya mereka pasti 'hidup bahagia selamanya', kalo kata Fairy Tales. Hehehehe...BTW, sampai jumpa hari berikutnya aku meng-upload next chapter! *melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan keluar kamar*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Assalamu'alaikum, guys! Ma'af updatenya telat. Internetnya baru connect hari ini. Jangan tanya kenapa! Percaya, deh! Hehe...Ini dia terjemahan chapter 5 dari fanfic luar biasa karya "The Miss A". Mudah – mudahan terhibur, ya! Kita langsung aja ke TEEEKAAAPEEE!**

* * *

><p>*Sudut Pandang ke-3*.<p>

Setelah 'perang dunia III' kecil di lapangan tadi, semua murid langsung kembali ke ruangan mereka masing – masing agar bersiap – siap untuk makan malam sambutan malam itu. Tepat pukul 8 malam, semua murid sudah berkumpul di aula makan, mengambil kursi duduk mereka saat Bu Kepala pengawas kampus a.l.s Dosen Teknikal Komputer, berjalan ke panggung dengan senyuman yang cerah dan menyambut.

"Selamat datang, murid – muridku tersayang." Dia mulai, "Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku. Aku, Kepala Pengawas Kampus kalian. Jika kalian memiliki masalah, yang berhubungan dengan asrama atau tisu toilet, kalian bisa berbicara padaku. Tapi untuk sekarang, mari kita bersenang – senang, dan menikmati makanan lezat yang disajikan oleh Ketua Kampus kita yang terhormat. Jadi, apa yang kalian tunggu? AYO MAKAN!" Dia tertawa kecil, diikuti dengan tepukan tangan para murid, sebelum dia turun dari panggung dan murid2 puun mulai makan.

Makanannya...lumayan mewah. Sepiring besar makroni dan keju, dengan segelas tinggi Ccoca Cola atau Pepsi. Dan jika itu tidak cukup, masing2 murid akan diberikan semangkok penuh es krim dengan berbagai rasa. Semua berpikir itu luar biasa! Tapi Hiccup, tidak sependapat. Pria ini masih kesal dengan yang terjadi di lapangan tadi. Dia hanya duduk di sana dengna tangan menyilang, menatap makanannya dengan wajah kosong. Maksudku, ayolah. Dia baru saja menyukai gadis itu, tapi setelah kejadian tadi, dia merasa ragu kalau dia akan menerimanya sebagai teman.

"Sobat...kenapa kau tidak makan makananmu?" Fishlegs bertanya dengan ramah, sebelum memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim ke mulutnya.

"Mmffff- Apa kau akan memakan itu?" Tanya Tuff, yang mulutnya penuh dengan makroni dan keju yang meleleh.

Hiccup hanya mengeelengkan kepalanya, dan mendorong piringnya ke depan Tuff. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju bupet.

"Ku pikir sebaiknya kita biarkan dulu dia sendiri...Dan nikmati makanannya!" Kata Snotlout sebelum meminum Coca Colanya.

*Sudut Pandang Astrid*

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut makan malam itu karena kepalaku masih sakit. Tapi teman2ku memaksaku. Ya Tuhan... Sekarang aku memakan gaun biru tua berkeal-kelip dan tak bertali bahu-yang kupinjam dari Cami. Rambutku diikat dengan klip rambut kecil berbentuk kupu – kupu. Make up'ku sangat sederhana, dan dan semuanya dilakukan oleh ahli kecantikan kami, Caamicazi.

Aku melihat ke cermin dan menghela nafas, "Apa kalian yakin aku terlihat okay?"

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Astrid. Jangan khawatir!" Kata Heather.

"Yeah! Kami yakin! Semua cowok pasti akan tergila-gila melihatmu. Aku yakin mereka akan langsung jatuh cinta!" Gida Caami, dan kami semua tertawa kecil.

"Yeah, benar..."Aku menggulung bola mataku. Gadis2 ini benar2 pencari masalah!\

"Astrid, kau terlihat cantik, Sekarang ayo! Aku kelaparan ,nih!" Kata Rudd, berlari keluar kamar.

Kami tertawa kecil dan berjalan keluar kamar, menutup pintu dan berjalan ke aula makan malam.

Saat kami sampai di sana, semua orang sedang makan atau mungkin mengobrol . Aku bisa bilang ini sangat...memukau. Teman2ku mengambil tempat duduk mereka da mulai makan, tapi aku tidak. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju bupet, mengamati tempat ini. Rasanya sedikit kesepian...dan aneh. Tapi aku hanya belajar untuk terbiasa dengan ini. Aku sedang berada di duniaku sendiri. Tidak memperhatikan apapun atau siapapun di sekitarku...

*Sudut pandang ke-3*

Hiccup sedang berjalan menjauh dari bupet dengan segelas jus apel saat dia tiba2 dn tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, membuat gelasnya terlepas dari jarinya dan tumpah ke segala tempat!

"Aku benar2 minta ma'af" pekik Hiccup

"HEY!" Teriak orang yang ditabraknya, saat dia melihat gaunnya yang terbasahi jus apel, "APA KAU BU-" Dia langsung terengah.

Mata Hiccup langsung melebar. Mata mereka terkunci. Keduanya sekarang berdiri di depan satu sama lain, pakaian mereka tertutupi jus apel.

"Aku...aku benar2 minta ma'af" Hiccup cepat2 meminta ma'af saat dia melihat Astrid menganga padanya. Astrid mengeelengkan kepalanya dan mengelap gaunnya yag terkena jus apel dengan tisu. Dia tetap diam. Hiccup melakukan hal yang sama dengan jaket hitamnya, lalu mereka menatap satu sama lain lagi.

"Aku...sungguh2 menyesal. Percayalah, aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu. Maupun sekarang atau tadi di lapang." Kata Hiccup pelan dengan harapan dia akan mema'afkannya.

Astrid mengehela nafas. "Tidak apa1...dan, lagipula. Aku juga mintta ma'af. Aku seharusnya tidak berteriak seperti itu..."

Mereka berdua menatap ke bawah. "Jadi...apa ini berarti...kita baik2 saja? Tanya Hiccup dengan malu.

"Y-yah...Kura sa begitu" Jawabnya.

"Jadi yah...Aku...sebaiknya pergi" dia pelan2 berbalik.

"Y-yah...aku juga..."

Mereka berdua tersenyum kepada satu sama lain sebentar, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh secepat mungkin.

"Phew…" Kata mereka

Setelah beberapa jam, makan malam berakhir dan semua orang kembali ke asrramanya masing2. Waktu itu pukul 1 a.m.

Semua murid memakai pajama mereka dan pergi tidur. Besok, mereka akan kembali ke rutinitas mereka. Kelas, kuis, tugas, proyek, dll.\

*Sudut Pandang Hiccup

Setelah aku memakai pajamaku, aku masuk ke kamarku dan menemukan yang lainnya sudah tertidur. Aku merangkak ke kasurku dan meihat ke luar jendela. Dan di sanalah dia, berbaring di kasurnya, menatap langit2, dan sepetinya teman2nya juga sudah tertidur, sama seperti mereka ini

Oh yah! Kami tak sengaja bertemu lagi tadi. Aku sedang memegang segelas jus apel dan aku benar22 tidak melihat dia di ddepanku. Tiba2 kami bertabrakan dan pakaian kami tertutupi jus. Aku epat2 meminta ma'af padanya, dan syukurlah dia menerima permintaan ma'afku.

Dia sebenarnya terlihat cantik saat dia tersenyum. Wow... Dan dia sekarang tersenyum! Tunggu...dia tersenyum padaku! Ya Tuhan! Aku cepat2 tersenyum balik, dan dia berbalik lalu mungkin tertidur.

Aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya...oh tunggu. Aku aka bertemu dengannya! Dia duduk di sebelahku di kelas! Aku punya perasaan besok akan luar biasa...Tapi sekarang, aku sangat lelah. Jadi aku menutup mataku dan tertidur beberapa menit kemudian.

*Hari berikutnya-Sudut pandang ke-3*

Mata Astrid langsung terbuka. Dia berbalik dan melihat jam alarmnya. OH SIAL! Sudah jam 8 pagi. Dia turun dari kasur, lalu 5 menit mandi, memakai pakaian, makan sedikit sandwich dan berlari keluar kamar dengan tas menggantung di lehernya. Teman2 sekamarnya sudah pergi ke kelas mereka, begitu pula anak2 lelaki. Dia sempat melihat Hiccup dan teman2nya keluar kamar saat dia lari ke kampusnya.

Dia mencapai ruang lektur jam 8:29 pagi. Dia cepat2 masuk dan duduk di bangkunya. Hiccup sudah ada di sana, di kursi di sebelahnya. Dia tersenyum saat dia duduk, dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya kau bangun terlamabat," Dia mengangkat alis hanya bisa mengangguk dengan nafas yang berat. Man, dia idak pernah berlari secepat itu sebelumnya. Setelah beberpa menit, dosen pun masuk dengan senyumnya yang cerah, "Selamat pagi, anak2."

"Selamat pagi." Jawab murid2.

"Jadi, bagaimana malam kalian? Bagus? Buruk? Aku tidak peduli. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang." Katanya dengan tegas. Murid2 mengangguk.

"Wos...dia cukup galak untuk orang yang agak tua." Bisik Snotlout yang duduk di sebelah Hiccup.

Hiccup menggelengkan kepalanya sementara yang lain tertawa kecil. "Itu tidak lucu, tahu. Bagaimana kalau dia mendengarmu?" Kata Astrid.

"Oh, aku memang mendengarnya." Tiba2 tawa-tawa kecil itu berhenti, dan menatap tepat ke dalam mata Snotlout.

"Uh oh…" semuanya berbisik. Snotlout menelan ludahnya saat dosen itu menyuruhnya untuk maju ke depan. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan pelan2 berjalan ke depan, berdiri di samping wanita tegas itu.

"Sekarang" katanya, menatap Snotlout. "Anak muda ini ingin berbagi sesuatu pada kita. Silahkan, lanjutkan, nak. Aku juga ingin mendengar apa yang kau bisikkan pada temanmu tadi."

"Aku...aku...uh..." Snotlout terbata-bata. "Aku..uh...aku Cuma mau bilang...uh, bahwa anda...adalah wanita muda yang luar biasa. Cantik, pintardan berintilejen...ya." Katanya dengan cepat dan gugup. Dia bisa melihat wanita 35 tahun itu tersipu sedikit.

"Hmmm...ya, kau kenal aku." Bu Caarolina tersenyum, "Baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke bangkumu."

Snotlout berterima kasih, dan cepat2 duduk kembali.

Hiccup dan Astrid saling menatap, tertawa kecil tapi cepat2 berhenti saat dosen kembali menjelaskan.

"Sekarang, aku akan mengajari kalian tentang dasar Teknisi Komputer. Lalu, kalian akan mendapat tugas proyek. Dimengerti?" Lalu semua murid meangguk. Jadi, dalam 45 menit, dosen menjelaskan tentang teknisi/enginering komputer. Dan setelah dia selesai, dia mengelompokkan semua orang dalam pasangan dan menyuruh mereka untuk membuat website dan mempresentasikannya minggu depan.

Hiccup dipasangkan dengan Astrid (mereka agak sedikit berargumen tadi, tapi akhirnya mereka setuju).

Snotlout dengan Tuff, dan Fishlegs dengan seorang kutu buku dari Inggris. Setelah semua telah dipasangkan, kelas pun bubar dan semua orang pergi keluar kelas.

Hiccup berdiri, mengayunkan tasnya ke belakan punggungnya dan menghadap Astird, "Jadi...hari ini, jam 5 sore di Starbucks?" tanya Hiccup.

Astrid mengangguk sebelum berdiri, dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan. Waktu itu pukul 9 , dan mereka dapat kelas lahi jam 2 siang. Hiccup memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan. Dan sejak Astrid tidak ada kegiatan karena teman2nya belum kembali, dia mungki kan ikut dengannya.

Keduanya duduk di kursi yang nyaman di dekat ac. Mereka berdua duduk di depan satu sama lain, dan mulai berdiskusi tentang tugas mereka.

"Jadi...apa yang akan kita masukkan dalam website itu? Maksudku, temanya tentang apa?" Hiccup memulai.

"Hmmm..entahlah." Jawan Astrid datar sambil membaca novel Nora Roberts'nya.

Hiccup mengehela nafas,"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi jika kita akan mengerjakannya, kita harus melakukannya bersama. Tidak boleh ada pengalih perhatian. Dan itu maksudnya, tidak ada HP, SMS atau apa, dan tentu saja tidak ada novel Nora Roberts." Katanya sambil menunjuk bukunya.

Astrid mengangkat alisnya dan mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menutup bukunya dan membantingkanya ke meja, membuat Hiccup kaget.

"Baiklah, Tuan Tidak-Boleh-Senag," dia mengulungkan matanya saat dia tersenyum, "Jadi apa yg akan kita lakukan?" tanya Astrid menyilangkan tangannya dan memperhatikannya.

"Ya, seperti yang ku ilang, akan tentang apa website'nya? Hewan? Tumbuhan? Atau apa?" Jawab Hiccup tenang.

Astrid berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau tentang...semua gaya hidup berbeda yang pernah ada di dunia? Seperti, bagaimana orang2 hidup di kota? Atau bagaimana orang2 biasa bertahan di kota? Kau tahu...sesuatu seperti itu." Astrid bilang, berharap Hiccup setuju dengan idenya.

Hiccup langsung tersenyum.

"Itu dia! Kau memang jenius! Sekarang kita sudah dapat temanya, mungkin sekarang kita perlu mengerjakan website'nya sekarang." Katanya dengan senang.

Astrid tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia merasa lega Hiccup setuju dengannya. Dia takut Hiccup berpikir kalau dia aneh, atau partner yang bodoh., tapi...seperti yang kalian lihat, dia tidak berpikir seperti itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka berhenti pada pukul 1 siang. Pertama, mereka mencri & mengumpulkan semua info yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka mengerjakannya sepanjang siang. Hiccup berada di depan layar monitor, sementara Astrid berkeliling [erpustakaan mencari buku yang berhubungan. Mereka tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengerjakan website'nya, tapi setidaknya sudah selesai satu tahap.

Tepat pukul 1:30 siang, setelah makan siang, keduanya buru2 masuk kelas selanjutnya, yaitu Teknologi Sains Perangkat Keras, kalau sebutan para murid. Mereka duduk tepat waktunya sebelum murid2 lain memasuki kelas. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dosen dari British itu tidak muncul – muncul.

"Hm...ya, ini agak aneh." Bisik Hiccup pada Astrid. "Biasanya dia tak pernah telat."

"Aku tahu...mungkin dia sedang berlibur?" adalah jawabnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang pria mudaa datang berlari dan berteriak, " PAK MIDDLETON SEDANG BELIBUR! KELAS BUBAR!" Lalu dia berlari kembali.

Murid2 saling menatap sesaat, sebelum meledak dalam sorakan dan tawaan. Mereka mengambil tas mereka dan langsung keluar kelas seperti lebah. Hanya tinggal 2 orang yang tersisa di dalam kelas itu.

Setelah beberapa menit diam, Hiccup berdiri dan memberinya senyuman. "Kau ikut?"

Dia mengangguk, berdiri dan mereka keluar dari kelas. Mereka berdua tetap diam sepanjang perjalanan.

'Ini ... aneh.' Bisik hati mereka. 'Berpikir setang sesuat untuk dibicarakan! Ayo! Berpikir!' Hatinya berteriak.

Keduanya ingin bicara, ingin lebih mengenal satu sama lain, tapi mereka tidk bisa membuat kalimat yang sempurna. Setelah 25 menit berjalan ke asrama Astrid, Hiccup akhirnya berani mambuka mulutnya.

"Jadi...jam 5 sore ini, kan?"

"Yah."

"Okay, hebat. Um...sampai jumpa, kalau begitu." Dia cepat2 berjalan menuju asramanya, berkomat-kamit sesuatu pada dirinya saat dia menghilang di bangunan itu.

Astrid hanya tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, saat dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Phew..."Bisiknya saat dia memasuki kamarnya. Hanya Ruff yang ada di sana, memainkan sedikit nada di gitarnya. Astrid hanya tersenyum dan tergeletak ke kasurnya.

"Ada apa, tuan putri? Bukannya kau ada kelas jam 2 siang?" Tanya Ruff, masih memainkan gitarnya.

"Ya, sepertinya dosennya tidak muncul dan aku harus berjalan ke sini dengan partner baruku." Astrid sedikit tersipu, tapi dia bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Oh...tunggu, partner baru apa?" Ruff berhenti dan menatap gadis yang terbaring di kasurnya, tersenyum.

"Uh...um, ya...dia...dia...uh.." Astrid tiba2 terbata-bata. Dia cepat2 berdiri, hanya menemukan Hiccup tersenyum padanya dari jendela kamarnya. Dia tersipu lagi dan tersenyum balik sebelum dia berbalik.

"Ah...aku mengerti.."Bisik Ruff.

"Shh! Kumohon...jangan sampai yang lain tau!"

"Yah, terlambat sayang. Kami sudah tahu." Tiba2 Heather masuk dengan Cami di belakangnya.

"Tunggu! Hiccup adalah partner Astrid?!" Cami tersenyum pada Astrid.

"Uh...yeah..." adalah jawabannya.

"OMG!" Teman2nya berteriak senang. Astrid hanya mengeelengkan kepalanya.

*Di Asrama Hiccup*

"Jadi, si manis itu sekarang adalah partnermu?" Tanya Tuff saat dia berjalan melewati Hiccup.

"Yeah.." jawab Hiccup pelan.

"Keren." Kata Snotlout, yang sedang bermain Angry Bird di iPhone'nya.

"Bagus...semoga beruntung dengan tugas itu." Dukung Fishlegs.

"Yeah...terima kasih." Kata Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Fiuuuh,,,,lumayan cape juga ngetik translate chapter ini. Padahal cuma 2k, tapi kalau yang lain ada yang bisa sampe 20k dalam 1 chapter. Salut & thumbs up-lah buat kalian semua pembuat fanfic2 ini. See you guys next time.  
><strong>


End file.
